


Casting Call

by ShannonRene



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRene/pseuds/ShannonRene
Summary: Each ‘chapter’ is a different individual sketch of a main character.1. White's/Pinks Pearl2. Blue's Pearl3. Pink Diamond4. Lapis and Peridot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. White's Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few sketches/drawings of the main characters in Steven Universe. Thought it might be fun to put up since I really do love the show, but could never really get into writing stories for it. 
> 
> If it goes over well though, maybe I’ll do another posting with fusions or something of the sort. Enjoy.

So a bit sad for a first post, but she was the first one I put on my tumblr


	2. Blue Pearl

Who didn't melt at her whispered confession that she likes to draw.


	3. Pink




	4. Lapis and Peridot




End file.
